


instinct

by cookie_little_monster



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Hybrids, M/M, esto es lo que pasa cuando dejas la casa sola, leopardo jaemin, lobo jeno, pantera haechan, theyre in heat, zorro renjun
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 15:42:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30057771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookie_little_monster/pseuds/cookie_little_monster
Summary: Nada malo puede ocurrir dejando solos a cuatro cambiaformas hormonales, ¿no?
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 1





	instinct

Sentía el frío picazón en sus manos de que algo le faltaba, algo ya no estaba.

Abrió los ojos de forma perezosa para encontrarse solo en la cama, cosa bastante rara ya que alguno de sus amigos solía escaparse de madrugada y hacerle compañía, era como un ritual no hablado desde que había vuelto.

Con bastante lentitud, se incorporó a echarle un vistazo al dormitorio y sí, estaba solo. Se levantó, sin ponerse siquiera las zapatillas de andar por casa, salió del dormitorio y fue revisando las habitaciones en busca de vida.

No tardó mucho, en mitad del salón, donde debía estar la mesa de café, se encontraba Renjun, arrodillado y con la cabeza gacha. Justo cuando iba a replicarle al mayor por no saludarlo y ni mirarlo, una voz grave habló, paralizándolo en el sitio.

\- Como huyas, no podrás caminar en un mes - Jaemin giró sobre sus talones al escuchar la amenaza de Jaeno, siguiendo su mirada encontró a un Donghyuck asustado y a punto de atravesar la puerta de la casa -. Hyuck, no es una broma, no me desafies - los gruñidos de Jaeno, porque decir que estaba hablando sería mentir, helaron a Jaemin pero hicieron el efecto deseado en el vocalista, que, con paso lento e inseguro, se arrodilló junto a Renjun.

Jaemin notó cómo lo calentó el ver a sus dos amigos arrodillados junto a él, tan sumisos. Evitó mirarlos demasiado, él no debía pensar así de ellos. Es decir, solo eran amigos, ¿verdad? Porque el querer doblarlos por la mitad y escucharlos gemir hasta que se corrieran era solo cosa de amigos.

\- ¿Me explicas? - desde luego el menor de los cuatro tenía la lengua muy suelta pero su instinto le decía que él podía hablar y no sería castigado como sus mayores.

\- Hablad - la voz alfa del pelinegro filtró en los presentes, incluso el menor quería seguir las ordenes de su alfa.

\- Renjunie y yo fuimos malos - simplificó un Donghyuck de respiración acelerada, sabía que el tono juguetón que había usado tendría consecuencias y el pelinegro lo demostró gruñéndole pero solo siguió tratando de ignorar la voz en su interior que le decía que se postrara ante el lobo.

\- ¡Más! - Jaemin hizo un gran esfuerzo para no obedecer, su leopardo llorando dentro suya - Quiero detalles - oh, joder, esa mierda costaba. Solo quería someterse al lobo, esa voz cada vez más grave le estaba haciendo verdaderos estragos.

No podía dejar de imaginarse cabalgando el miembro del pelinegro mientras este le pegaba azotes y le gritaba con esa voz grave que siguiese. Pero de nuevo, ese pensamiento solo era cosa de amigos.

\- Hyuck y yo interrumpimos el sueño del alfa por un problema - el moreno vaciló unos segundos antes de decir el problema pero la mirada penetrante del lobo sobre él lo instó a hablar más rapido - y no le dejamos que nos ayudara. Lo sentimos, alfa - Jaemin admiró a su amigo agacharse hasta tocar el suelo con la barbilla en una reverencia que dejaba su trasero al aire, listo para ser tomado; mientras Renjun agradeció haber recordado que en esas situaciones al pelinegro esperaba que sus amigos se postraran ante él si hacían mal cualquier cosa, aparte de agradecer que las feromonas que soltaba hubieran tranquilizado al lobo.

Jaemin iba a replicarle que no era para tanto pero el pelinegro pareció ver sus intenciones y lo cogió del cuello con fuerza, pegando su nariz con brusquedad hasta el moreno y el castaño arrodillados.

\- Huele - la instrucción era fácil, simple de seguir y muy directa. Jaemin acercó la nariz a Donghyuck sin saber que esperar, una ola de olor llenó su sistema, haciéndolo jadear. Era floral, suave, sensual; como la primavera -. Ahora al otro - el agarre en su cuello lo inclinó hacia Renjun esta vez y olisqueó, otra ola llenándolo. Este olor era más calido, tostado, dulce; el olor del verano mismo.

\- Ellos... - no pudo seguir hablando, sus dientes habían empezado a crecer y sus garras ya asomaban, queriendo clavarse en sus mayores. Sus ojos se nublaron, imaginándose las mil posiciones en las que quería embestir a sus mayores y las otras mil en las que quería ser embestido él. Ese olor lo llevaba a su parte más primitiva, más animal y guiada solo por el deseo y la lujuria.

\- Jaemin, quieto - el gruñido lo calmó, gimoteos inentendibles saliendo de su boca -. Ahora huéleme - el pelirrosa se acercó al lobo, pasando la nariz por su pecho, aprovechando para restregarse suavemente contra este mientras olía, este olor era más frío y duro; invierno puro.

\- ¿Cómo podéis estar todos en celo a la vez? - necesitaba centrarse y quitar de su cabeza la idea de follar y ser follado, al menos durante unos minutos. Pero el agarre en su cuello, su hyung inclinado de forma tan seductora y el castaño jadeando mientras lo miraba fijamente a los ojos eran cosas que le impedían centrarse.

\- Como si lo hubiera provocado yo, gilipollas - Renjun replicó, su voz pastosa y algo grave de no haber sido usada en un rato -. He tenido que salir esta mañana de tu cama como si tuvieras la peste por no montarte mientras dormías - Jaemin lo miró sin entender, gimiendo suavemente ante la imagen mental -. Estabas en celo y has provocado los nuestros, has tenido suerte de que he sido yo porque estos dos no habrían tenido tantos escrúpulos en follarte dormido.

\- Yo no sé hacer eso, no puedo provocar que alguien entre en celo - refunfuñó, tratando de evitar el resto de lo que había dicho el moreno. Su ceño se frunció, él apenas y había tenido un par de celos.

\- Jaeminie, es tan fácil como que nos necesitas tanto que has hecho que nuestro celo llegue antes para que te jodamos hasta preñarte - Heachan se levantó, con cuidado de no recibir un gruñido del lobo por moverse sin permiso y se acercó al pelirrosa, acariciándole la cara con suavidad, procurando llenarlo de su aroma. Jaemin jadeó, tratando de acercarse aún más a las caricias.

\- Pero no puedo embarazarme, y no quiero - replicó, haciendo un precioso puchero que endureció a más de uno en la sala.

\- Puede que no, pero hazme caso, lo intentaremos - Jeno movió la mano desde la nuca de Jaemin hasta rodear el cuello de este, pegando la espalda del pelirrosa a su pecho con algo fuerza, ganándose pequeños jadeos por la dureza y el morbo que le daban al pelirrosa esos tratos.

\- Jaemin~ah, ¿eres virgen? - preguntó Renjun, se había acomodado en el suelo, sentado con las piernas cruzadas, poniendo su peso en una mano apoyada en el suelo.

El pelirrosa se sonrojó con fuerza, incluso sus orejas habían adquirido un tono rojizo, asintió lentamente mordiéndose el labio inferior. Era algo que nunca había dicho, aunque tampoco negado, a sus amigos ya que estos sí tenían experiencia sexual y se sentía algo inexperto al lado de ellos, cosa que lo avergonzaba.

\- Joder, eso lo remediamos pronto - Haechan apartó la mano del pelinegro de su cuello sustituyéndola por una de sus manos en su nuca para acercarlo a sí, chocó sus labios con los contrarios.

Jaemin pegó su pecho al del castaño buscando sentirlo todo lo posible. Los labios del vocalista se movían con rapidez y destreza, sabía cómo derretirlo. Cuando la lengua del mayor barrió su labio inferior, no dudó en dejarla entrar en su boca y disfrutar aún más de esa agradable sensación.

Se le escapó un gemido cuando una gran mano se coló en sus pantalones, agarrando su erección y masturbándola lentamente. Jeno lo empujó hacia atrás para que le fuera más cómodo seguir masturbando al pelirrosa, aprovechando para apropiarse del cuello de este y marcarlo como llevaba tiempo queriendo hacer.

Jaemin se deshacía en gemidos, había notado que Donghyuck ya no le prestaba atención pero era incapaz de abrir los ojos y ver qué estaba haciendo.

\- Más - le rogaba al pelinegro con la cabeza ida.

\- ¿Sabes lo que voy a hacerte? - ese susurro en su oído le dió un escalofrío, negando luego a la pregunta del mayor -. Voy a follarte, Nana. Y voy a hacerlo tan fuerte que no podrás andar en una semana. ¿Quieres eso? - el leopardo asintió repetidas veces de forma casi automática.

No se quejó cuando lo tumbó en el suelo, momento que aprovechó para abrir los ojos y mirar a su alrededor. Renjun estaba tumbado en el suelo boca arriba con las piernas sobre los hombros de Haechan, este estaba inclinado sobre el mayor de todos lamiendo su entrada.

\- Si sigues, voy a correrme - farfulló el moreno entre jadeos, tirando del pelo de la pantera negra al gemir.

\- Oh, tranquilo, planeo que te corras muchas veces hoy - el castaño dejó ver su cara para sonreír con inocencia fingida y luego siguió con su trabajo, haciendo que Renjun soltara un grito de placer en un momento dado, tirando del pelo del menor para acercarlo más a su entrada mientras arqueaba la espalda.

Jaemin perdió el hilo de sus pensamientos cuando notó unas manos desesperadas recorriéndolo tratando de quitarle la ropa. Jeno, en un arranque de impaciencia, destrozó la ropa del pelirrosa haciendo que este jadeara por la dureza. Cuando el menor de los presentes trató de cubrirse con vergüenza, el pelinegro quitó sus manos sin demasiada brusquedad y se fue inclinando hacia su miembro mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. Una vez se lo hubo metido en la boca fue Jaemin quien cortó el contacto visual al echar la cabeza hacia atrás para gemir de forma larga y tendida.

El leopardo nunca había recibido una felación y estaba siendo una de las mejores experiencias de su vida. Jaeno envolvió su lengua en el eje del miembro del menor, acariciaba suavemente sus testículos con una mano mientras la otra se dedicaba a acariciar su trasero. Jaemin subió una de sus piernas al hombro del pelinegro, ayudándose de esta para acercar aún más al alfa a su entrepierna.

\- Necesito más - gimió con los ojos llorosos del placer -. Por favor.

Jeno dió una palmada con fuerza en uno de los cachetes del menor, sacándole un jadeo de gusto.

\- Tu voy a romper en dos - Jaemin pensó que se correría por la forma en la que Jeno lo miró, gruñéndole con fuerza mientras dejaba pequeñas mordidas por la ingle del pelirrosa.

El menor notó como un dedo entraba en su ano pero estaba demasiado excitado para notar el ligero ardor que le provocaba. Una mano en su mejilla lo hizo girarse, encontrándose con los labios de Renjun a centímetros de los suyos; se inclinó lo suficiente para estrellar sus belfos contra los contrarios, disfrutando de estos mientras el pelinegro seguía preparándolo con fingida tranquilidad.

Renjun hizo un rastro de besos por la mandíbula de Jaemin, desde su oreja hasta su cuello dejando besos de mariposa. Donghyuck aprovechó que el zorro estaba entretenido para meterse de una estocada en este, haciendo que mordiera con fuerza al pelirrosa en el cuello.

\- Joder - suspiró Haechan mientras embestía con fuerza al moreno.

Jaemin viendo la cara de sufrimiento del moreno se movió, cambiando de postura y quedándose en cuatro para besar con más facilidad a su mayor. El lobo aprovechó el cambió de postura para dejar un beso en la fruncida entrada del leopardo, este jadeó dentro de la boca de Renjun por la nueva sensación.

El lobo, bastante impaciente, se preparó para introducirse en el pelirrosa. Con mucho cuidado se posicionó en la entrada y por cada centímetro que entrada se dedicaba a dejar un par de besos en la columna de su menor. Jaemin, harto de tanta fragilidad, se presionó con fuerza contra las caderas del pelinegro para embestirse a sí mismo con fuerza.

\- Jaemin - jadeó el lobo mientras clavaba los dedos en las caderas contrarias con fuerza.

\- Si no me jodes con fuerza, lo haré yo mismo - amenazó el pelirrosa mirándolo de forma feroz.

El lobo se lo tomó como un desafío personal así que se dedicó a embestir de forma brutal al leopardo que no podía dejar de gemir. Jeno cogió a Jaemin y lo puso boca arriba en un movimiento rápido que dejó sin aire al menor para cogerle una de sus piernas y colocársela sobre el hombro.

Jaemin veía estrellas por doquier, se notaba atragantarse entre tanto placer pero su respiración se cortó de golpe cuando el pelinegro golpeó su próstata con fuerza y sin descanso.

\- ¿Qué me dices, Nana? ¿Es esto lo suficientemente fuerte? - Jaemin iba a responderle al pelinegro pero de su boca salió un gemido a voz de grito cuando este volvió a golpear su próstata.

\- Va a llorar - anunció entre jadeos el castaño. Haechan estaba sujetando las caderas de un Renjun en cuatro que estaba por correrse.

\- Ven aquí, pequeño, vamos a hacer que llore por una buena razón - llamó el pelinegro en un murmullo ronco.

El castaño se inclinó sobre Renjun y le murmuró algo al oído para luego separarse de él y dirigirse hacia la pareja. REnjun se inclinó para dejar un beso en los labios del pelirrosa y luego se situó detrás suya, junto a Jeno. 

Jaemin no sabía que estaba pasando y cuando pensaba que nada podía superar esa sensación, Renjun se acercó a él y se sentó en su regazo empalándose de una sola vez.

\- Joder - el chino abrió la boca en busca de un aire que no llegaba a sus pulmones.

El pelirrosa estaba completamente ido con el suave movimiento de caderas del moreno y casi ni se dio cuenta del dedo que entraba en su ano y lo dilataba con cuidado.

\- Hermoso - susurró Jaemin, llamando la atención de Renjun que giró a mirarlo.

El pelirrosa colocó una mano en su cuello, ayudándolo a girarse con comodidad para besarlo con pasión. De forma suave Renjun se fue dejando caer hasta tocar el suelo con la espalda y dejando a Jaemin lo suficientemente acomodado como para que Donghyuck fuera adentrándose con lentitud en el pelirrosa.

\- Duele - jadeó Jaemin contra la boca de Renjun, frunciendo el ceño con fuerza.

\- Se pasará, nene - trató de tranquilizarlo Donghyuck mientras inspiraba con fuerza para regular su respiración.

\- Vamos, pequeño, hagamos que se le quite el dolor - le dijo Jeno a Heachan mientras daba una estocada muy lentamente.

Jaemin vio entonces las estrellas.

Con cada respiración notaba a Jeno y Donghyuck dentro suya moverse, palpitar contra su próstata. Renjun aprisionaba su miembro con fuerza, quitándole el aliento. Los besos en su cuello (ya no sabía decir ni de quién eran) lo estaban sofocando. Iba a estallar. Nada podía sentirse tan bien, debería estar muerto.

Una estocada más fuerte da en su próstata y es cuando siente el dolor en el hombro, la sangre cayendo y los gruñidos a su alrededor. No es capaz de sopesar lo que ocurre, solo que finalmente explota en el orgasmo más grande que ha tenido nunca. Hay unos dedos en su boca y se limita a morderlos hasta sacarle sangre que se limita a lamer.

Se nota levitando, medio dormido, incluso cree estar soñando por un momento. Pero un movimiento a su espalda, alguien saliendo de dentro suya le afirma que todo es real.

\- Lo siento, nene, pero la fiesta no ha terminado - susurró Haechan en su oreja mientras pasaba una mano por el pecho del menor para incorporarlo.

De fondo podía escuchar como Jeno y Renjun follaban con fuerza. Renjun estaba en cuatro, con las manos a la espalda, sujetas por un Jeno que arremetía con brutalidad contra la entrada del mayor de todos.

\- Te siento tan dentro - farfulló Jaemin medio ido. Todo parecía intensificado varias veces.

Haechan estaba más unido a él de lo que jamás podría haberse imaginado. Tan profundo. Tan lleno. Tan duro. Tan perfecto.

\- Bésame - susurró Donghyuck en su oído, causándole un espasmo al menor.

Jaemin se giró sobre su hombro derecho con algo de dificultad para recibir gustoso los labios del castaño que barrían sus belfos con brutalidad, mordiendo su labio inferior hasta sacarle sangre. El menor, como venganza, le mordió la lengua disfrutando el sabor metálico que inundó su boca.

Un arañazo por todo el pecho del peligrosa mientras una descarga caliente lo llenaba fue lo que hizo que se corriera de nuevo. Dejó caer la cabeza en el hombro del castaño con cansancio, regulando su respiración. El mayor fue saliendo lentamente de él, haciendo que el pelirrosa cayera boca abajo en el suelo, rendido.

\- Cama - murmuró sin poder moverse.

\- ¿Otra ronda? - gimió Jeno de fondo mientras salía de un Renjun agotado.

\- Dormir - atajó Donghyuck con una mirada seria.

El lobo bufó pero se inclinó hasta coger en brazos a Renjun, echándoselo sobre un lado de la cadera. Luego dio unos pasos hasta acercarse a Jaemin y repitió el proceso, enganchándolo al otro lado de su cadera.

\- ¿Puedes solo? - preguntó Jeno a Donghyuck sobre el hombro.

El castaño asintió bastante cansado, siguiéndolo unos pasos por detrás hasta la cama.

\- Ese no es el camino - dijo Renjun en un susurro.

\- Vamos a dormir todos juntos - gruñó Jeno con enfado.

\- Pero no cabemos - argumentó Jaemin frunciendo el ceño y con un puchero adorable.

Jeno movió ambas manos hasta poder tocar las entradas del pelirrosa y del moreno con fuerza.

\- Sois míos, dormís conmigo - atajó el pelinegro gruñendo más fuerte.

\- Dejadlo, es un gruñón - Donghyuck le quitó importancia con un gesto de la mano mientras abría la puerta del dormitorio.

Solo llevó unos minutos pegar ambas camas y estar todos acostados, enredados, abrazándose unos a otros.

Mañana sería otro día, se dijo Jaemin medio dormido. Mañana se preocuparía de sus acciones de hoy. Mañana, porque hoy estaba ocupado en abrazar a Renjun mientras dormía.


End file.
